


You and me and history

by legendary_cupcake



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston, Kinda?, M/M, So Bear With me, i guess?, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendary_cupcake/pseuds/legendary_cupcake
Summary: Its a Red, White and Royal blue AU featuring my favorite gays!!!!
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Being covered in frosting isn't as fun as one might think.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [solangelo rwrb au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623450) by [vaguelybuoyant (buoyantsaturn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/vaguelybuoyant). 



> Okay, so bear with me here, I've never done this before. I swore I'd finish writing before I posted but I'm way too excited about this. Also credits to @vaguelybouyant, this is largely inspired by their own rwrb au.  
> I've tried to make it so you don't have to have read either the book or the series to understand this, but I'm not sure if I succeeded, so do leave any and all feedback/suggestions in the comments if you'd like. Enjoy

Meeting the prince of England had been somewhat of an….educational experience for Will. He remembers it pretty clearly, him walking upto Prince Nico, introducing himself and his friends, the feigned politeness that could be heard in the replies from Nico, and the accent in Nico’s voice thick as he turned around and whispered “Can you get rid of him?”  
He also remembered the feeling of his heart plummeting.

x

“Can you get rid of him?” The words are ringing in Nico's head. He's still not entirely sure what happened. It's like his mind saw this incredible, honest, kind person and his first reaction was to be an asshole. What's wrong with him? Why can't he ever just be normal? 

It's too much, and all of a sudden he needs to get up. To cope with this the only way he knew how. He walks down the halls of his home, right down to the garden. He just has to get it all out. He sits by the Waterloo vase and decides, here. If anyone had seen him, he’s sure they would have called him crazy. An idiot sitting and reciting stories to flowers. But, well, he’s never exactly been normal, has he? 

…

Will’s never really been one for grudges. He’s got enough going on as it is, with trying to have a life, and classes and the full time job that is being the president’s son. but there’s just something about Nico Di Angelo that rubs him the wrong way. Maybe it's that Nico’s never had to work for anything, that he’s been handed stuff his whole life while Will has to work every step of the way to ensure his mother stays in the running. Maybe it's that Nico is an entitled spoiled rich kid. Or maybe Will’s ticked off brain has taken leave of its common sense. Either way, the one thing he's sure of is that he hates Nico Di Angelo. 

x

“This is just great, I finally finished midterms and now I have to deal with him for the next three hours” Will complains. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Cecil and Lou exchanging worried glances behind him.  
“Will..” Lou starts, “Are you going to be okay? You seem awfully tense.”  
“Yeah man, just try to stay away from him, okay?” Cecil pitched in.  
“I'm fine, just tired.” he replies. That isn't completely a lie. He is extremely extremely sleep deprived, he finished his last midterm this morning and immediately hopped on a plane ride for this goddamn wedding. But he sees that the other two don't buy it, so he turns to reassure them. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I just need to get through the next few hours and then I can finally go to sleep.”  
They still don't seem convinced, but they leave him alone. He turns to look for the bar. If there's one thing getting him through today, its alcohol. 

...

Shit he’s coming over here. shit shit shit sit shit shit shit. Nico’s thought process is truly eloquent. Right now though, he has bigger problems than his anxiety ridden rambles. Will is walking towards him as he panics, and apparently his plan to stay away from the subject of his huge - ass crush was about to fail. This couldn't happen, he needs a plan, more time, anythi-

“Nico” a voice interrupts his thoughts. “Whats up?”  
“Will,” he acknowledged him, in a voice that he hoped was collected.  
“So like, what's the deal with you man? I mean, you’d think there was some emotion behind the facade, but my faith in you is starting to fade.” Right to it then. Nico could smell the alcohol on Will’s breath, hear his words beginning to slur together. He’s always prided himself on being observant, but then again, maybe he just pays a little too much attention to Will in general.  
“Ah, you’re intoxicated”  
“Intoxicated. See, even your words are fancy, like just saying ‘drunk’ would lower you to my level.”  
He’s starting to get exasperated now. He’s never really been the best at interacting with people, and this was he was sure this was about to take an extremely unpleasant turn.  
“I’m quite sure I don't know what youre talking about. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”  
He turns to leave, but the fates must have been starved for entertainment, for the next thing he knew, he’s tripping over one of Will’s feet, pulling both of them down straight into his sister’s eight foot wedding cake.


	2. Why is ice cream so difficult to find in a goddamn palace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico cant fall asleep. It turns out Will can't either

“Do you know how close I am to murdering you right now?” Naomi Solace is truly a formidable sight at times, and Will is positive he never wants to be on the receiving end of her ‘president face’ again. How the hell was he supposed to know the stupid prince would drag him down into a 75,000 dollar wedding cake? He knows that that isn't the concern right now though, so for once he keeps quiet.  
“You're going to England, and you're going to fix this, do you understand?”  
“Ye- wait no.” He’d zoned out a little, but he didn't understand why he was being made to fix someone else’s mistake. “Why do I have to go there? He was the one that tripped and dragged me down”  
Naomi was staring daggers at him. “As long as there was frosting on both of you, it's both of your problems. Got it?”  
“Yes mom.”  
“Good.”

He seeks out his friends after, a group composed of his siblings, Kayla and Austin, and their secret service agents, Cecil and Lou. They get together and hang out, sort of like a last get together before he’s off to London. He’s been given a fact sheet on Prince Nico, and he’s apparently supposed to memorise it by the weekend. They get together and laugh at it for a bit, the fact that Nico’s favourite author is Marcel Proust, or that he liked the movie ‘Gone with the Wind’. They pass a bottle of wine between them, joke about how Will might become a ‘proper english gentleman’ and take a bunch of pictures for Will to ‘remember them by’.  
The afternoon passes in a haze of laughter and liquor, and he honestly couldn't have asked for a better send off to the craziness.

…

“Will Solace is going to be here for the whole weekend, he’s going to act like your best friend, you’ll make a couple of public appearances together and so help me god Nico you are going to be nice to him or I will personally end you, got it?” Percy threatens.  
“I’m sure you wont have the chance, the stupid american bloke will end me far before you get to it.” Nico replies drily.  
“You know you can't do that right? Hide your feelings behind mean remarks? You're supposed to be best friends, and if you don't act like it, then well, you're doomed.” Nico’s best friend, Reyna chimes in.  
“Yes Rey, I’m well aware of what’s going to happen if I panic in public this weekend, but that doesn’t mean I can't panic in private.  
“Point”, Reyna concedes.  
“God this weekend’s going to be hell, isn't it?” Percy groans.  
“Yep.” comes a cheerful voice from the doorway. Nico’s sister is leaning against the carved wooden frame, a smile on her face.  
“Bianca!” Nico jumped up to hug her. “How have you been? How's Dan?”  
“All good little bro. Dan's good too, just busy. What about you? I heard you have to spend all weekend doing damage control with your little crush?”  
“Ugh” Nico groaned as he pulled back from the embrace. “Does everyone know about that?”  
“Just everyone with eyes and ears” she replies laughing.  
As he jokes with his favourite people in the world, he’s glad that, no matter what happens, this will always stay the same. 

x

Will lands in England around 12 in the afternoon, and is immediately received by someone from the palace. He rides in the royal limousine till the palace, and gets out to meet someone he’s always assumed is the prince’s bodyguard.  
“Good morning, Mr. Solace. My name’s Percy Jackson, Prince Nico’s equerry. We’d like to start with a photo op of the prince welcoming you back to England, and the rest of the events are scheduled for tomorrow.” Percy speaks in an accent that is shockingly american, and Will just barely remembers to reply through his surprise.  
“That sounds wonderful, thank you.”  
“Perfect. I believe we’d find the prince at the grounds. Shall we?”  
“Lead the way”  
Percy’s strides are long and swift, and he struggles to keep up. They finally reach a large tree, where Nico’s hunched over a book, his back against the tree.  
“N- Prince Nico, Mr. Solace has arrived.” Nico looks up like he’s just registered there’s someone else near him, but the look of confusion is instantly replaced with the one he knows so well, the picture perfect royal look.  
He stretches his hand out to Will, and puts on a painful-looking smile. “Will! So good to see you again.”  
Will can see the reporters flooding in, the camera’s being positioned for pictures, and looks back at the hand in confusion. “What are you doing? We’re supposed to like each other, remember?”  
Without waiting for a response, he pulls Nico into a quick hug. Nico, thankfully, plays along, and they smile for the cameras with minimal interaction between the two of them. The day ends up being surprisingly pleasant, and Will starts to think that maybe, just maybe, he’ll actually survive this weekend.  
…

The day had seemed to go by well, at least Nico thinks so. They basically just finished the photo op and then ignored each other, but he’s more than fine with that.  
Really, the only annoying part of his day is taking place right now. His body doesn't seem to be able to comprehend that human beings need sleep to function, and he’s currently wide awake in a dark room at 1 am, tired, hungry and completely unable to sleep.  
He gives in to the hunger, and makes his way to the kitchen for ice cream. At the least, he muses, it's something to do. 

The freezer, however, seems to be devoid of anything but ice. It's almost like the staff are doing this on purpose, he groans internally, as he debates on what to do next. On the one hand, he can always just go to Will’s freezer, it must be stocked. But on the other hand, raiding a guest's freezer at 1 am in pajamas is bound to be taken badly by, well, everyone.  
His need for ice cream wins though, and he makes his way to the guest quarters, reasoning with himself. It's almost 1 am, he’s got to be asleep. Besides, he probably won't even know it's missing. 

He’s prepared for quite a few scenarios. He’s prepared to be caught by Percy and spend the next day trying to calm him down while he rambles on about the image of the crown. He’s prepared to be caught by his sister, and spend the next several holidays trying to keep his embarrassment at bay as Bianca narrates this story with glee. He’s even prepared to be caught by an accusatory Will and apologize profusely. What he’s not prepared for, however, is to find Will propped up against the counter, clearly on a video call. He’s got his headphones in, he’s wearing glasses and his pajamas consist of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He looks so unbelievably vulnerable and sweet, his face lights up as he jokes around with his friends, the corners of his eyes wrinkle as he throws his head back and laughs, that Nico just wants to stand there and watch him forever. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he registers that that would be extremely creepy, and quietly leaves. The ice cream will just have to wait for another day, he finally feels like he might be able to get a decent night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan is my OC btw, he's Bianca's husband (from the wedding scene). Also, I loved the ice cream scene in the original book, but let's be honest, Nico would avoid confrontation at any cost. Plus I just really wanted to add my own take on it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
